


Half mushroom, half pepperoni

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Just an over-glorified sick fic, M/M, They’re both assholes, hurt anti, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Anti gets hurt and Dark has to take care of him.





	Half mushroom, half pepperoni

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a different dynamic for this pairing, and I think it turned out alright.

“Anti, what’s wrong?” Dark asked, taking one look at his disheveled partner and rushing over to help him.  
“I’m fine, get off.” The demon snapped, shoving him away.  
“You’re clearly not, so shut up and let me help you before you hurt yourself.” Dark scolded, refusing to take this sort of attitude right now. He managed to get Anti over to the couch without too much trouble, and sat him down with a glass of water.  
“Now, what happened?” He asked.  
“Ugh, Jack’s sick again and you know how that drains me, and on top of that, these absolute fucking knuckle heads decided-.”  
“You got in a fight while Jack was sick?” Dark asked in disbelief.  
“Yes, don’t interrupt. These knuckle heads decided it would be fun to try and beat up Jack, since he’s small and honestly not all that threatening. Also we were carrying a box of pizza and I think they wanted it. So they dragged my wimp of a host into an ally and hit him a couple times before he let me take over, and I beat them up, but I wasn’t at my best and they got a few more hits in. Nothing too bad, but I know Jack’s too much of a pussy to deal with injuries and that sort of thing-.”  
“Oh yeah, it’s not like you care about him or anything.” Dark scoffed.  
“Shut up, you know how much I hate him. Anyway, I healed him up, but that took a lot of energy because this fucker had to go and get sick. And on top of that he hasn’t been drinking enough water, like all the people on the internet always tell him to!” Anti exclaimed.  
“What does this have to do with the bullet hole in your shirt?” Dark asked.  
“Right, that. So, just my luck, we’re all healed up and we get mugged on our way home! Like how many times can one guy get attacked on a walk?”  
“Apparently he can get attacked twice. Once for each idiot.”  
“So these assholes think we look like an easy target because we’ve still got a couple bruises from the last fight, and then-. Well long story short, Mr. Septicbrain here got himself shot in the chest and leg, and I didn’t have enough energy to heal both injuries, so I healed the chest wound and now there’s a bullet in my leg, can you believe it?”  
“What!? Anti! You’re bleeding all over the couch, god!” Dark exclaimed. “We gotta get you cleaned up. Fuck, we’re going to have to wash the carpet. God damn it, go get in the tub.”  
“You’re the one who wanted to hear the incredibly long story about it!”  
“Anti! Never mind, just get in the bathtub before you make a bigger mess.” Dark sighed. Hopefully they could just flip the couch cushions over and it would be fine because he didn’t feel like scrubbing blood out of their furniture right now. He inspected the carpet, trying to decide if it needed cleaned or replaced.  
“You waiting for a invitation or are you going to come patch me up already?” Anti called from the bathroom.  
“Hey, you’re the one that got shot in the leg!”  
“Oh no! I’m bleeding all over these nice, white towels!” Anti exclaimed dramatically.  
“Stay in the fucking tub Anti, I’m coming!” Dark groaned, grabbing the first aid kit and running to the bathroom. Anti was indeed bleeding on their white towels, holding one tightly to his leg to stop the bleeding.  
“Alright, I’m going to cut your pants open.” Dark sighed, grabbing a pair of scissors and setting to work. The wound was a few inches above Anti’s knee, and his black skinny jeans were completely soaked with blood. That and the overall tightness of the pants made them difficult to cut, and Anti was very unappreciative.  
“Take your time, it’s not like I’m bleeding out here.” He complained.  
“You’re the one who chose to wear pants this tight. It’s hardly my fault you dress like an angsty teenager.” Dark shot back.  
“I’m not the one wearing eyeliner, but whatever you say.”  
Dark rolled his eyes, ripping the fabric the rest of the way to reveal the injury. Okay, no exit wound, and the blood wasn’t squirting like it would be if there was a cut artery. As far as bullet wounds went, it didn’t look all that bad, but he was going to have to remove the bullet, and Anti was not going to like it.  
“Yeah, yeah, just grab some tweezers and pull the fucker out already.” Anti scoffed. “I’m not made of glass.”  
“Alright, I’m going to make two small incisions so I can get to it, then I’ll pull out the bullet and stitch you up.” The older demon decided.  
“Get on with it then.” Anti growled, but Dark could tell he was a little scared. It wasn’t often that Anti didn’t have the energy to heal himself, and he was probably in quite a bit of pain.  
“I’ll be quick.” Dark promised, pulling out a scalpel. It took no time to get the bullet out, and slightly longer to stitch him up since he wouldn’t hold still.  
“Hold this on it.” Dark instructed, handing Anti a gauze pad. He wrapped the wound in bandages and secured them, then turned on the water to get Anti cleaned up. Most of his clothing was completely ruined, as was the couch, so Dark had to fetch him a hoodie and some boxers. All of Anti’s pants were too tight, and Dark knew they’d have to change the bandages soon enough anyway, so they skipped pants for now.  
The older demon put Anti to bed and called someone to come clean the carpet in the morning. He was browsing couches online when Anti came out of the bedroom.  
“We should get a leather couch.” He commented, looking at the screen. “Then the blood won’t soak in.”  
“Go back to bed before I get you crutches.” Dark snarled. “You shouldn’t be up and about.”  
“I’m sorry about the couch.” Anti admitted, swallowing his pride.  
“Shut up, I swear you did that on purpose just so we could get a leather one.” Dark laughed. “But, apology accepted. How’s Jack holding up?”  
“He’s fine. He’d be better if he wasn’t sick like an idiot, but he’s fine.”  
“Want anything to eat? I can order a pizza that you don’t have to get mugged for.” Dark teased.  
“Shut up. Half mushroom half pepperoni. I’m gonna lie down for a bit.”  
“Alright, make sure you drink some water; you lost a lot of blood.”  
“Whatever.” Anti grumbled, but Dark heard him grab a water bottle from the fridge on his way back to bed. Anti was an idiot, but he was Dark’s idiot, so he ordered mushrooms on half the pizza even though he hated mushrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
